


Preview Scenes For Cat In The Hat (Plus Ideas)

by NeonWriter1



Series: Previews (And Ideas) Galore [1]
Category: The Cat in the Hat (2003), The Cat in the Hat - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Changed, Crying, Dimensions, F/M, Fanfictions, Kisses, Monsters, Other - Freeform, Other areas, Personalities, Remake, Romance, Sad, Wiping nose, fight, ideas, previews, pushing, redesigns, romantic, scenes, snuggle, story ideas, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonWriter1/pseuds/NeonWriter1
Summary: These are preview scenes of the scenes I'll be posting in the future until I finally complete the full scene itself. Also, I'll be posting my ideas for my remake, sequels, short stories or scenes and whatnot.
Relationships: Cat in the Hat/Joan Walden
Series: Previews (And Ideas) Galore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988053
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

(Before so, this scene is for my sequel that will take place after Lawrence and Things One and Two destroy the crate after when Cat refuses not to give Joan to him and basically, he's going to die at dawn. So, within this scene, when they're going to save him, Cat would cry after explaining that he's a failure and reveals about his death penalty, Joan is helping her boyfriend wipe his nose and tears. Also, here's the preview!)

As a minute passes, Joan stopped crying, wiping away her final tear. She stared at her boyfriend while she gave his cheek a caress. His eyes continued to be shut as fresh tears fell from his blue eyes. But she noticed that a small patch of white liquid came from his snout.

"Here, I got extra tissues before we traveled here," She said softly as she put her hand in her pocket, pulling out a clean tissue. "Do you want me to help you wipe those tears and blow your snout?"

Cat looked down at her before nodding. "Y-yes love. And t-thank you." He spoke. Joan slowly applied the tissue to his face, removing his tears. Cat snuffled while his eyes continue to leave a few tears.

Joan wiped them as well while she gave his cheek a peck. It made his heart slowly thump from this, but his sorrow; continued within him, as he couldn't help but give out a few whimpers.

Gently, Joan put the tissue near his nose. Cat opened his eyes to see her face. Her eyes were slightly red as well, as her eyelids; and her face; were puffed. But from the bright side, her eyes did sparkle into the coming morning light, which always made Cat have a sense of comfort.

"Here sweetie, blow." She responded.

Cat proceeded, with a few "Brrt!" noises. Doing this for almost five seconds, he did it a second time while his nose slowly cleared up. Joan folded up the tissue before wiping the leftover snot that was there. Joan, slightly cringed while she looked around for a garbage can. She saw nothing. So, alternatively, she threw it near the poles, as so she wiped her hand onto her dress, as she tried to remove the gunge off.

Cat gave a scanty hiccup before taking a breather. Joan slowly took a whole of his face as she gave it a snuggle, feeling the hot feeling of his fur. He slowly snuggled back as he slightly felt the identical touch of her face, but with a hint of passion, he had in his presence once again.

End of preview.


	2. Alternate Universe Ideas (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are ideas that I planned. This alternate universe is about Cat, being a test subject as the scientists test him, on a half a month of survival in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: This may contain sayings of animal experimenting, if you're aren't used to it and don't like it, please don't read. I have nothing against animals.)

Hello everyone, so today (or tonight, where ever you are.) I've had an idea, that it involves with Seuss' famous character: The Cat In The Hat. So, what I thought of is, what if the universe takes place in the late 1940's and basically, Cat is a test subject and the scientists are going to test him to survive in the forest for almost two months.

Obvious the choice for genre, is romance, scientific and perhaps dark? In all honesty, I gotta think of them. But now as so, I will expose the few ideas I have for this alternate universe and I hope you enjoy it! 

\- In the universe, Joan is a scientist instead of a real estate agent. And what she does, are doing experiments on animals, making things with chemicals for mixtures, and lastly she learns what each animal or recipe is.

\- Joan is 25 in this universe, as Cat looks like he's in his early twenties. (Around 22, in human years.)

\- The injections (or juice) Cat would have in him is Pevlaron. 

\- The way Joan would turn into a cat is by the same injection Cat would have. The way how it happened, was when she did another experiment, the animal had the ability to kick the needle as it landed in Joan's arm.

\- Cat has the ability to speak to animals. (He'd teach Joan the language.)

\- Within the universe, both Joan and Cat's looks and personalities are changed.

\- Within this universe, the couple would date until 1953, then get married in 1954.

\- Joan would stay as a cat.

\- They will have three kids together when they're married. 

\- The two would live in a cabin. (Before the two got married, the couple decided to make a cabin, to live in the forest.)

So! That's it, hopefully this is well and I hope you found these ideas interesting. I'll see you soon, bye!


	3. Preview Of "Old Hit Sakes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene that's about Joan remembering a memory of the time her and Cat got into a fight, before hitting his jaw.
> 
> (Warning: This scene may contain wine.)

The lights within the living room were dim, as the sound of t.v was on, playing out another romantic film that Saturday. It was around  ** 12:31 a.m  ** that night, as the kids were asleep. 

In Anville, the moon was full and; no clouds; nor the sound of the wind was; heard. Nevertheless, the smell of the Spring's rain fell upon the town that day, while the tree's leaves slowly grew back and the temperature had its moments of warmth and coolness.

In the living room, the married couple were together on the sofa, as their bodies were against each other. The aroma of the perfume Joan wore tickled her husband's nose, but he didn't mind, as he enjoyed each minute of it.

Glasses of wine were in the couple's hand, as the colour of red shone a bit onto the dim lightness and a plate of lactose-free cheese and crackers was on the coffee table. Even a bottle of a two-year-old red wine was alongside it.

Upon the screen, a couple pressed their lips against each other. The rain fell upon them, leaving their clothes and hair soaked.

Cat took a sip of his wine before curving a brow.

** "Really,"  ** Cat thought to himself; before rolling his eyes.  ** "I know people like this weird Notebook thing, but seriously, I bet some guy named Mike Myers can do it better." **

Joan sighed as she took a sip of her wine, feeling the bitter yet flavourable taste of grapes. Giving a smile, she cuddled more into his black and white fur, wrapping her arms around him.

Cat gulped down his liquid. His cheeks; immediately became rosy. He looked down at her, seeing her gorgeous blonde hair, as it was down, resting upon her tan shoulders.

He always loved feeling her hair, how smooth it was and how her highlights were like a treasure with real gold. 

End Of Preview 


	4. Redesign Of Things One and Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's just a quick redesign, of Things One and Two. Since the 2003's design looked horrifying, I wanted them to look cute and make them be like the original book. Personalities for the two will come soon.

The Designs Of Things One and Two:

\- Due to the creepiness from the 2003 design, I thought of using a mix of the 1971 and a bit of the original book; making their desing more cute.

\- Their hair color would be dark blue but it has icy blue highlights. 

\- The suits would be light from top, then dark on the bottom. (The suits itself would be red.)

\- They'll continue to have their name tags. - (From the original book.)

\- They'll have brown eyes with a hint of light green.

\- Their skin would be white with hints of peach.

So yeah, that's about it. Hopefully it's better than it's movie predecessor. Thank you for reading and God bless! 


End file.
